


Overlore

by imagication



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And kinda the entire story, And mybe others, Angst, BUT IT WILL BE FUN!, But outfit is, But some Sans, Byeee ..., Death threat (sorta), F/F, F/M, Floweypot!Flowey, Fluff, I hope ..., Magic, Mostly Reader's, No Smut, OC's are required tho, Okei, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Physical Appearance is not described, Rating May Change, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader knows about SOULS, Reader-Insert, Rebellion, Resets, SOULS are kinda a big deal, SURPRISE! Mages, Sans and reader don't meet for a little while, Slow-ish burn, Unnamed Reader, alternating povs, fem!reader - Freeform, for plot, haha - Freeform, not for long, now bye, stupid puns, thats all for now, though, wait, we'll see, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagication/pseuds/imagication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, a war broke out between the two races and after a long series of battle, the humans were victorious. However, the Mages had been prejudiced against, betrayed by those trapping monsters. Unbeknownst by the monsters, one of their strongest members sealed them atop the mountain with and obstruction. However, this obstruction is not a perfect obstruction.</p><p>Many years after the war, in 201X, a human child and their monster companions climb Mount Ebott for their own mysterious reason. Nobody attempted to approach it after the sudden appearance of the monsters. The child leads the close group of monsters to an enormous cliff on the mountain, and brings them to a land they never imagined.</p><p>And this is the part of the story where the spotlight on Frisk dims, and shines forth a new one on you in your journey to save the Mages. All the while, you train your apprentice in the powers of DETERMINATION, and teach monsters more about the human SOUL, while convincing the two races to coexist peacefully.</p><p>Not to mention you may be falling for a skeleman along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overlore

**Author's Note:**

> CRAP another story ... oh well. Updates to the other two are soon! I promise, especially Typeface! Just gotta organize some things, then it'll be up for regular updates! Surprise! I've been working on it for so long, yeee.
> 
> Anyways, this idea has been rolling over my brain wrinkles before resting in my cerebellum, and I had to post it. If you like it, I'll continue it. If not, then OK. Tell me what you think!
> 
> Enjoy~

You crouched on your rocky perch, looking out across the vast stretch of dull grey clouds before you.

 

The base of Ebott's peak was surrounded by clouds as usual, while the village set into stone along the face bustled with busy life of what could be mistaken as humans trying to survive. Rockface and it’s friendly faces and many vendors, to Crystalline and its mythical steam vents with their fabled illusions, and leading from there were the glaciers known as Icedon that housed the infamous University.

 

From there, one would reach the recuperating Crowe’s Nest, and then move on to find the Spiral, the river of magma trailing from the mountaintop where the legendary seven were said to have passed, lending their magic to power the land.

 

Once the top of the Spiral was reached, everyone would arrive at the Ring, where Ringdome resided, filled with the most important people, until the heart of the city, the Palace, was reached. In the Palace were the rooms of both the Prince and Princess of the Overtop, ruling over the Mages until the day came that they could be freed of their cloudy prison.

 

At the moment, you sat at the entrance to the Relics, the first landscape of the Overtop that one would reach before travelling to Rockface and the hidden world beyond.

 

The Relics were the old home of the very first Mages, but the soil there was weak and the climate unbearable. However, the new settlers were afraid of searching for a better place to live; they had just gotten out of a war, and did not want to place anyone into any more danger.

 

But that all changed one day when the first Falling happened.

 

A young Mage fell when the loose soil of the mountain where the Relics were built gave way beneath their feet when they ran from their mother’s funeral, she having been murdered by humans. Their Father, the Prince at the time, was devastated. This hole led directly from the Overtop to the Underground, where the monsters resided. The child would surely die; they were only an Apprentice, of course.

 

Years later, when their body was discovered in the arms of a Monster that had absorbed their SOUL, the King became angry. The Mages attacked until the monster fled, but they stayed within the Relics, still unwilling to move. However, over time, more Apprentices fell into the hole, never to be seen from again, until today’s Prince and Princess' younger sibling fell.

 

That’s when the Princess swore war on the Monsters, claiming that when she finally obtained a Monster’s SOUL, she would destroy them and set the Mages free. Happily, everyone spread out across the land in hopes of finding freedom while keeping safe despite the cost. Eventually, the Overtop evolved into what it is now, and has been that way ever since.

 

However, a wave of grief was currently hitting your own SOUL hard.

 

From where you sat, you could see the invisible outline of the Obstruction that trapped the Mages atop the mountain, forced there by a powerful monster that worked for the first monster king, settled at the same time the monsters had been forced Underground. Anybody could enter, but nobody could leave. It took the SOUL of a Monster to escape the mountain, and until then, everyone was trapped, any human died without magic, and the monsters weren’t leaving, so that wasn’t happening soon.

 

Your apprentice, Frisk, however, was convinced to free the monsters, and have them come save the humans. Hopefully, amendments could be made, and in the end everyone would be free to live peacefully upon land amongst the humans, able to see beyond dirt, snow and clouds to see the sun, moon and stars once again. Of course, you were happy to agree, finding no reason to hold eternal grudges because there would be no peace that way. However, this was considered blasphemy to the Princess, despite how much the public yearned for peace, so you had to train Frisk in private.

 

Originally, you had planned to venture into the Underground alongside your apprentice as a representative of the Mages, hoping to make peace with the King and to break the barrier alongside the monsters. But the Princess had managed to find out about your plan, and sentenced you to punishment, forcing you to work by hand amongst the common Mages. At first, Frisk seemed to have submitted to the Princess, and you feared for their DETERMINATION; at early ages Red Mages had to follow their hopes and dreams to ensure they didn’t become corrupted, and suppression can really hinder their SOUL's purity, thus corrupting their DETERMINATION and forcing it to be used for the wrong things.

 

Of course, you were older and had managed to become mature and practiced with your SOUL, so you took on defeat without losing your focus and directed your DETERMINATION onto the idea of making it through punishment without flaws in hopes of using magic again. Frisk, however, didn’t follow your example, which began your concern. Instead, they seemed to be looking for a way to fight the system. But when this failed, they fell back into a quiet submission, only causing your worries to rise.

 

And then they vanished.

 

Of course it didn’t take a genius to know what had happened, and you had been absolutely wracked with grief. Instead of letting this hinder you, though, you reached out above and beyond all the search parties with your powers coursing through you despite the obviousness in where they had gone. It took a couple weeks for you to finally calm down, accepting the fact that your orphan apprentice was gone.

 

But still, you waited. At the entrance to the Relics, where a set of staircases randomly broke off into the abyss of clouds below, waiting. Waiting for Frisk, your Frisk, to return to you. They were like your little sibling, the only family you had in this community, and you missed them terribly. Not once had a minute passed in which you didn’t think of them since their disappearance, and you blamed yourself for leading them on with the idea in the first place. It was all your fault.

 

“Oh, Frisk ...” You murmured, hoping beyond hope for a glimpse of red against the eternal fog.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments! I need them so badly, ugh, I have no idea what to do without feedback! If not, kudos, please. If you like this, then I need to know, or I won't continue, tbh. I would love to, but my other stories need attention, sorry.
> 
> So please, feedback!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading, either way.
> 
> Until next time~!


End file.
